


Control

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Artist Silver, Control Issues, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Who is really in control here?





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all this is porn. 1500 words of glorious porn. Enjoy.

"John, stop," James said softly, carding his fingers through John's hair.  
  
John shuddered, pulling away and curling further in on himself. He was shaking, his nails digging into his arms hard enough to leave red marks. His eyes were swollen and he didn't have any more tears to cry.  
  
"It won't stop," he whispered. "It never stops."  
  
"John, it does, just listen to me, listen to my voice. I know it seems bad now but it will get better, I promise," James soothed.  
  
"I shouldn't have taken the job, it was too much," John groaned and James silently agreed, though he said nothing.  
  
John's job as a freelance artist was good, it let him create and do wonderful things, but sometimes it took a toll on him, just like it had done now. He had three commissions due in the morning and hasn't even finished one, and he hasn't slept in almost four days, trying and failing to find inspiration. James had come home to find him curled in the corner of their bed, sobbing, arms wrapped around his knees and fingers buried in his hair, tugging with each sob as he rocked back and forth.  
  
"Tell me what you need," James whispered, his hand just brushing against John's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me," John snapped as he looked up at James.  
  
James looked at him carefully then he reached up and twisted his hand in John's hair, tugging his head back. He said not to touch, but his eyes were begging for it, begging for what he couldn't bring himself to ask, but after so many years, James knew.  
  
"Let go," he whispered and for a moment everything was still, then John sagged, hair pulling tight against James' hold.  
  
He moaned at the pressure against his scalp, his fingers loosening on his arms as James forced his head back, his other hand unbuttoning John's shirt, pressing against his bare skin, forcing him back against the mattress.  
  
"That's it. Just let me," James whispered and John just barely nodded, his eyes rolling back as James ran his fingers over one nipple then pinched it harshly, drawing a weak cry from John.  
  
Smiling softly, James leaned forward and kissed along the length of John's exposed neck, nipping at the hollow of his throat, one hand still buried in his hair as he pushed John's shirt open.  
  
"How many?" he whispered against John's skin and John groaned, not answering. James smirked, the fingers in John's hair tightening as his free hand shoved into John's sweats and gripped his half hard cock, tugging it swiftly, working him to hardness in a matter of seconds as he continued to bite and suck across John's neck and chest.  
  
He kept his pace fast and harsh and John was bucking against him in a matter of minutes, already close to orgasm. James finally pulled his hand away from John's hair as he scooted down and tugged his sweats out of the way, sucking John into his mouth and swallowing him down, bobbing his head quickly until John tensed and came with a shout. He sucked every last drop, keeping John in his mouth even as he grew soft, slowly licking and teasing him even as John whimpered.  
  
James kept his mouth on John's cock, sucking lightly until John was hard again, until he came again, fresh tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as his fingers buried in James' hair, tugging gently. He groaned when James pulled away, already reaching for the side table.  
  
There was a moment's pause while James tugged him up and stripped him completely before he pushed John on his stomach and spread his ass cheeks apart, brushing a thumb over his hole before he bent down and licked, drawing a shout from John. He licked and sucked at the puckered skin until it was red and wet and John was once more hard, then James easily pressed two slick fingers inside, immediately finding his prostate and rubbing steadily, ripping another orgasm from him. John cried out into the pillow he was clutching, his hips pushed back against James' hand as he jerked and spasmed, his cock barely leaking a few drops.  
  
"More?" James asked softly, giving John a moment to recover, and when he nodded, James stripped his own clothes and settled between John's legs, biting one ass cheek while he finished stretching him open with slick fingers, easily making him ready so that when James slid in there was only warm tight heat surrounding him and no resistance at all.  
  
"Fuck," John moaned, the first word he had spoken since they started. "God please don't stop," he said, voice shaking.  
  
James leaned over his back, kissing the back of his neck as he ground his hips hard against John.  
  
"I won't stop until you beg or you use your word," James promised and John shuddered, nodding.  
  
Shifting, James once more tangled his fingers in John's hair, holding tightly as he began to fuck him slowly, the pace designed to push John into yet another orgasm, no matter how long it took. He whimpered when he came again, but James didn't stop, just kept fucking him slowly, shifting their positions now and then, fucking him until John was shaking so hard the whole bed was creaking.

“Such a good boy,” James whispered against his ear and John groaned, fingers scrabbling at James' arms, holding on as tight as he could as James began to fuck him harder and deeper, chasing his own release now, using John to satisfy him.

When he came it was with a loud shout, his hips slamming against John's as he growled, come filling him leaking out as James pulled back, immediately replacing his cock with three fingers, his other hand going to John's hard cock and stroking him, never letting up for a moment.

"Say it," James whispered, hand still moving over John's cock, fingers still inside him.  
  
"No," John groaned, even though he was shaking, over sensitive, and over stimulated.  
  
"John, say it."  
  
"Don't want..."  
  
"John," James breathed. "I'm not in control here. You're in control. You've always been in control. Say it "  
  
"James...."  
  
"Say it," James demanded. "Take control."  
  
"Fuck...fuck, James, fuck, I can't, I can't..." he sobbed, his back arching as he gripped the headboard, his cock shaking as he shuddered, not a drop of fluid left in him.  
  
"Say it," James said loudly.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck, Sapphire! Fuck!" John screamed and James pulled his hands away immediately.  
  
John gasped and collapsed back against the bed, whimpering. James shifted, laying next to him and caressing his skin softly, steadily and with firm pressure, pulling John into his arms and holding him as he shook, clutching to James like he was drowning.  
  
"You're always in control John, always," he whispered against John's sweat soaked curls. "You can say no, you don't have to take every commission. In the morning call them and tell them you have to pass their commission on to another artist, finish the other two, and then we're going away."  
  
"Away?" John managed, tilting his head up to catch James eyes, his gaze hazy.  
  
"We need a vacation," James chuckled, kissing his forehead. "And you need a shower. Can you stand?"  
  
"Nggh," John moaned, making a valiant effort to drag himself out of bed, leaning heavily on James as he half carried John into the shower, adjusting the temperature just the way John liked it, carefully running soapy hands over his skin reverently, shampooing his hair and combing conditioner through it gently.  
  
John leaned against James, closing his eyes as he looped his arms around him, nuzzling against his collarbone, humming tiredly.  
  
"Come here," James whispered, fingers dancing under John's chin and tilting his head up.  
  
John smiled as James leaned close and kissed him softly, their lips sliding together carefully, softly, his tongue just brushing against John's lips teasingly. The kissed carefully as James continued to wash John carefully, combing through his hair to untangle the curls, before they stepped out of the shower and James dried him gently, wrapping him in a large fluffy towel. John leaned against James' chest, tilting his head up for a kiss, eyes closed. James chuckled, brushing his fingers against John's cheek as he leaned closer and kissed him so softly that John whimpered.

“Into bed with you,” James mumbled, shooing John back to the bedroom, leaving him long enough to pull the soiled sheets off the bed and throw a fresh one on, tucking it in haphazardly and leaving the others in a pile on the floor. Washing could wait until the morning. He grinned when John collapsed in his arms, immediately seeking his embrace.

“You're evil, but I love you,” John mumbled against his collarbone and James laughed, pressing a kiss to his damp curls and holding him just a little bit closer.

“You need my evil,” he chuckled. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
